Make Up Sex
by alonewithmydreams
Summary: Nothing's better after an argument than some really great make up sex. And Dean is just the guy to provide you with that. - This is my first lemon fic. I had hoped to make it more like an angry/pre make up sex. But normal make up sex is good too. :)


I was really hoping this was going to be more like angry sex, not make up sex, but whatevs. Sex is sex is sex. Amirite?

I apologize for grammar errors/typos. I'm trying to re-edit everything. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, & it's probably best that I don't.

* * *

"You are not the boss of me, Dean!" You yelled at him as he turned his back to you. "I have been hunting with you for three years and we've been dating for over a year now. You of all people know what I am capable of! I'm strong and I am brave." You were fuming now. He wouldn't look you in the eye and you weren't about to just back down.

"I know you're strong. You're the smartest and toughest girl I know. But I can't let you come with us this time." He turned back to face you and took a step forward, while you took a step back. You could obviously see the hurt in his eyes, but you didn't want to be treated as inferior.

"I'm your equal Dean. We make a great team. I'm not going to give up just because you don't want me to go. I've handled tougher monsters before and I'm fine." You crossed your arms and waited for his response. He looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, again." He sighed. "Last time I wasn't able to save you and I will never forgive myself for that." He closed his eyes and the memory played in his mind. Images flashes through his mind, you held with a knife to your throat in the arms of a demon, Sam fighting a different demon and Dean trying to negotiate. After Sam had killed the demon he'd been fighting he tried to surprise attack the one you had you in the compromising situation. The demon had sensed Sam's movements, of course, and while Sam went to strike the demon slashes his blade across your left shoulder and upper arm. Dean had previously thrown his weapon to the demon in an effort to just take you and leave so by time Sam had the demon on the ground you were bleeding and Dean was weapon less.

Dean had cursed himself for not thinking through a good plan and not being quick enough to get to you. The laceration you received from the demon left a long scar and Dean's heart hurt every time he saw it. It was a painful reminder that he hadn't been strong enough to save you and that's why he couldn't let you come this time.

"But Dean," you stepped forward and touched his arm. "I forgive you. And I'm fine. You have scars too, from times that I wasn't there in time to get to you and I just have to accept that. But you're okay now and that's all that matters." He covered your hand with his and stepped closer to you, allowing only a few inches of space between your chests.

"I couldn't live if I lost you, _." He loosely grabbed your shoulders, running his thumb against your scar.

"Then why do you want to leave me here? The longer we go apart from each other the harder it will be." You wrapped your arms around his waist. "You and I need to stay together. You're the best thing I have and I don't want to get a phone call someday from a stranger saying they found your body. And I know you don't want that either."

He gripped your shoulders tighter. "I know. I'm just scared." His bright green eyes looked deep into yours and in that moment you could see so many emotions hidden in the speckles of color. Fear, love, anger, pain, longing.

You stood on your toes and lifted your head to meet his lips. You kissed him sweet and tenderly, rubbing your hands along his lower back and hips. He kissed you back a little rougher, sending chills down your spine, and pulled you closer until your chest was flush with his.

Soon your kissing turned into a heated frenzy, especially with all the thick emotion hanging in the air. Your hands moved under the front of his shirt, feeling the solid muscle and smooth contours across his soft skin. He moved his lips down your neck, kissing and nibbling along your jaw down to your collarbones.

He picked you up and slid his hands underneath your bottom to keep you steady as you wrapped your legs across his waist. He backed you up against a wall and continued to press heated kisses along your neck while you ran your fingers through his short hair. "I'm sorry, _." He muttered against your neck as he moved back to find your lips his again. You kissed him back and whispered your own apologies against his mouth.

He carried you to the bed and gently lay you down as he crawled over you, never breaking the kiss. Your hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. You ran your fingers along his chest and then to his back, feeling the corded muscle as he moved his hands to keep himself steady above you. He lifted your shirt up over your breasts, kissing his way up your stomach and to your cleavage before lifting your shirt over your head.

You wrapped a leg around his waist and forcefully pushed against him to flip him on his back and straddle his waist. His hands reached up to unhook your bra And you shrugged it off as he cupped your breast and began to roll your nipples between his strong fingers. You moaned as he touched you and that only encouraged him to grab you a little rougher. You could now feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against your crotch and you moved your hands down to unbuckle his belt. He helped you with the belt and the zipper and shoved his pants and boxers off, while his large member prodded against your thigh. You took him in your hands and lightly rubbed the tip of his penis then pumped a few times, earned a low moan from Dean.

"You're wearing too much." He mumbled as he grabbed both your hands and flipped you back over to resume his position on top. With one hand he pinned your wrists above your head and with the other he skillfully undid the button on your jeans and pulled the zipper down. He leaned over your stomach places butterfly kisses around your belly button and then up between your breasts. He kissed lower down across your hip bone and then pulled your jeans a little lower, kissing the soft skin he exposed. You moaned at the feeling of his warm lips against your sensitive skin and you could feel him smile against your belly.

He let go of your wrists and then helped you pull your jeans all the way off. He kissed the inside of your knee, then down to your inner thigh, closer and closer to what was hidden behind your Lacey underwear. He moved the fabric slightly to place a few more kisses, enjoying the sound of your moans and whimpers, and then pulled your panties down, sliding his big hands across your behind and down your smooth legs.

Now that you were exposed to him he leaned down to the area and began licking the wet folds of flesh as you bucked your hips and began grinding against him. You ran your hands through your hair and began moaning his name and he continued to kiss and suck the sensitive areas of you. "Oh, Dean," you gasped and he circled his tongue around your clitoris. "I need you. Right. Now."

He moved his mouth away and crawled up to look you in the eyes. He guided his throbbing member to your wet enters nice and slowly pushed himself inside. You moaned his name loudly which in turn made him want to go deeper inside you and he began to pound into you quicker and quicker. He placed his hands on either side of your head, pressing his sweaty forehead against yours as he let out deep moans. You wrapped your legs around his and moved your hips to meet his with each thrust.

You were both close to coming and he continued to thrust into you as he brought a hand down to rub at your clit which sent you over the edge. You cried out his name as your walls tightened against his hard shaft and his furiously pound into you now coming himself. He groaned as he thrust two more times, the both you panting in exhaustion and basking in the shared orgasm. He collapsed his body against yours as he pulled out, resting his head in the crook of your neck.

You wanted to remember this moment. Just the two of you, sweaty bodies, completely in love and basking in the aftermath of a beautiful orgasm.

Dean rolled over on his side facing you and brushed your hair behind your ear, letting his hand rest on your cheek. "We should have make up sex more often."

"I agree." You kissed his check and threw an arm over his waist. Now you knew he definitely wasn't going to leave you because matter how scary the hunt was going to be, it was worse not having you by his side.

* * *

So omg, this was my first LEMON! How was it? Did you like it? Please review because I would like to be better at writing lemon fics.

Anyways, I just love sexy/angry/sad Dean. He's my favorite :3

Remember to message me if you have an idea or something you would like to see in a fic. Please review and rate! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
